1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector for communicating transmission.
2. Related Art
Accompanying with the development of electronic technology and communication technology, the present electronic products usually have the communicating transmission function. Generally speaking, the communicating transmission function can be carried out by a connector and a plug.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector for data transmission through network includes a housing 11 and a plurality of signal pins 12. The housing 11 has an insert hole O, and the signal pins 12 are disposed in the insert hole O. The insert hole O is connected with a plug P such as an RJ-45 plug to transmit data through network.
To connect the plug P with the connector 1, the plug P is plugged into the insert hole O of the housing 11 along a horizontal direction H. Then, the plug P can be electrically connected with the signal pins 12 of the connector 1 so as to transmit data through network.
However, because the connector 1 has a large bottom size, it will occupy a certain area of a circuit board, thereby influencing the layout of the circuit board and thus limiting the space for allocating other circuitries on the circuit board.